


Never Tease a Queen

by Fili_sexbeard



Series: The Benefits of Public Sex [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarrowdam, F/F, FemslashFriday, Girl On Girl, Oral Sex, Payback Sex, Trans Female Character, thorin is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Don't You Dare. Lots more oral sex, this time as payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tease a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel everyone asked for! Can be read alone but it's much hotter if you've read the first one. I am very terrible at pillow talk and dialogue in general, so I apologize for the awkwardn at the end. I had a lot of trouble ending it.

Bilbo hurried down the corridor anxiously, anticipating what was to come. She quickly made her way to the royal apartments and entered the Queen's room. She felt Thorin's brooding presence following her, making her hurry to the bedroom. Bilbo glanced behind her at the figure in the doorway, as she began eagerly unfastening her dress.

Thorin growled under her breath at the hobbit before her. "You certainly seem eager for a punishment, little one." She hummed as Bilbo's dress fell to the floor around her ankles, and marched over. Grabbing her consort by the waist, she pressed her ample chest flush against the hobbit's back, burying her face in Bilbo's soft, golden curls.

Bilbo gasped at the contact. "Your punishments are never short of orgasmic, my queen." She giggled softly as Thorin nipped at her neck. Pulling from Thorin's grasp she turned around to face her, tugging her towards the bed.

Thorin grinned wolfishly, picking the small hobbit up and tossing her into the bed, eliciting a small yelp from Bilbo. "On your back," she ordered, the hobbit rushing to comply. Her eyes roamed the naked body before her, letting out a broken moan at the sight. She slowly climbed onto the bed until she was on top of the hobbit. Her eyes flickered up to meet Bilbo's before she lowered her head to suck a dark bruise onto her consort's neck.

Bilbo groaned, running her fingers through Thorin's long hair. Her hips eagerly thrust up trying to find some friction, but Thorin remained just out of reach, raising her head to glare at Bilbo.

"Not so fast, halfling. This is a punishment after all." Bilbo whined at the loss of mouth on her neck, giving Thorin a pitiful look. She surged forward to place a wet kiss on the queen's lips, wrapping her arms around Thorin's neck.

"Then get on with it, your majesty," she huffed.

The queen gently pushed Bilbo back into the mattress, smirking at the hobbit's complaints. Pinning her twitching hips down, she lowered herself until she was eye level with Bilbo's engorged erection. Glancing up at the hobbit's flushed face, she gave the head a wet kiss, shivering at the gasp from her consort. She kept the contact frustratingly light, mere kisses and licks up and down the shaft as she enjoyed Bilbo's pitiful moans.

Bilbo was going crazy. She was sure of it. Thrusting was useless against Thorin's bulk holding her down, and any attempts at encouraging Thorin by pulling her hair were met with deep groans which only sent more agonizing sensations to her sex.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, Thorin, I need to come! P-please, Thorin, harder!" Upon hearing the hobbit nearly sobbing for release, Thorin took pity on her and finally took the twitching length in her mouth, nose pressed to dark curls before pulling back. The hobbit nearly screeched as Thorin began sucking on her. The queen desperately hitched up her skirt, having not bothered to undress yet, and ran a finger over her dripping folds. Spreading her slick across her sex she furiously rubbed at her clit, hips bucking at the pressure and friction.

Bilbo could feel her stomach clenching as she neared her peak. "O-oh, Thorin! Close!" Pulling hard on Thorin's hair her eyes snapped open as she threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream as she emptied herself in Thorin's mouth. When her sensitive length slipped from her lover's lips she sagged into the mattress, gasping for breath.

Thorin swallowed as much as she could of Bilbo's release before pulling away, licking her lips. She leaned up to capture her hobbit's lips in a sloppy kiss, grinding her unsatisfied sex down on Bilbo's thigh. Letting out a frustrated groan she rolled onto her back, pulling the hobbit on top of her.

"Let me help you, love," Bilbo whispered as she slid down Thorin's muscular form. Pushing the queen's hand away she began greedily lapping at Thorin's slick folds, delving her tongue between them to flick at the nub hidden there.

"Oh, just like that, Azyungal!" Thorin gasped, running her fingers through the hobbit's short curls, muscles beginning to shake as her pleasure mounted. Holding Bilbo's head to her sex she roared as her orgasm rode through her, body quivering in the aftermath.

Bilbo flipped down on the bedding beside her with a lazy, tired grin. "I think I might have to get in trouble a bit more often," she giggled as she pressed a soft kiss to Thorin's cheek before scooting under the covers.

Thorin's eyes sparkled with laughter as she rid herself of her dress before following the hobbit. "Goodnight, my treasure."

"I love you, Thorin."

"I know."


End file.
